We Still Know What You Did That Summer
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: The gang thought they'd solved the mystery of the three campers years ago. They'd pieced the puzzle, kicked criminal butt, made a new frienemy, and even escaped possible near-death along the way. But what they don't know is Amber and Mike are back for vengeance and they have some unholy help with them. Sequel to What You Did Last Summer
1. 1 Celebration!

_A/N:_

_Hi! Welcome to my new story, We Still Know What You Did That Summer. It is the sequel to my other story What You Did Last Summer. They were supposed to be based off of the movies I Know What You Did Last Summer and the sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. But after seeing the first movie and noticing that my version was way off, I'm guessing this sequel will be even more off of the actual sequel. (Sorry if that was confusing!) But if you haven't, go back to What You Did Last Summer and read the epilogue! Even leave a review if you want to. ;) But this story will be about… well, here's the full summary._

_Summary: The gang thought they'd solved the mystery of the three campers years ago. They'd pieced the puzzle, kicked criminal butt, made a new frienemy, and even escaped possible near-death along the way. But what they don't know is that Amber and Mike are back for vengeance. And they have some unholy help with them. This time, our Victorious friends are in even bigger trouble._

* * *

Jade sat on the Vega's living room couch with her friends. They watched Girly Cow as Tori and Andre fixed everyone some lemonade. Cat sat with Robbie on the other couch, twirling his curly black hair around her finger and giggling. After Robbie telling Cat how amazing she was and singing to her weeks ago, and after the incident with Amber and Mike, the two had been very close. Jade knew she wouldn't be surprised if Cat told her she and Robbie were now dating.

Jade thought back to the past couple of weeks. She and Tori had received the messages that someone knew what they did, a gunman had broke into Hollywood Arts, they'd spent hours researching the three teenagers from the campsite, Amber had befriended them and helped them then betrayed them, Jade had been kidnapped by the devil girl along with her brother and Beck, and now Amber and Mike were locked up in prison for kidnapping, murder, and possible attempted murder.

A shudder ran through Jade as she recalled the camping trip. The eerie stories, the dead girl, and throwing her in the lake. She leaned her head on Beck's shoulder, trying to erase pretty much the past year from her brain. Beck put an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"You okay?" he asked softly, concerned.

Jade looked up at him, looking into those dark brown eyes. God, did she love those eyes. "Fine," Jade answered, staring at the floor now. "Just thinking about…"

"What happened," Beck finished. "About camping and the teenagers and Amber?"

"Yeah." Jade nodded. Sometimes he could read exactly what she was thinking, it was almost like a sixth sense.

Beck smiled, pulling her closer. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone get you."

"I'm not scared."

"Oh, really?" This seemed almost like a tease.

"Of course not! Jade West never gets scared. Neither do you."

"I was when we couldn't find you," Beck admitted. "When Amber first took you and Ethan. Then she got me. I was scared for all of us." His voice seemed sad and trailed away.

Jade sat up straighter. "It's not your fault."

Beck shook his head. "But I feel like it is."

"Talking about Amber?" Tori said, coming to join everyone. She passed out the drinks. "It's over with, guys. We should just forget about it. Yeah, it was insane. We found a dead body and dumped it in a lake, we met with Amber, we did research, we solved a murder mystery, and in the end we kicked some criminal butt. We should give ourselves credit for that instead of moping around blaming ourselves!"

"She's right," Cat mumbled, sipping her lemonade.

"Everyone is seeing us as heroes," Andre pointed out. "They think because we solved a mystery we're special."

"We are!" Tori persuaded. "We solved in one week what cops couldn't figure out in almost ten years. That's kind of amazing."

Cat laughed. "We're like… the Mystery Gang or something. We just need a dog named Scooby and an awesome van!"

"Cat, haven't we been over this?" Jade asked, cracking a smile.

Everyone laughed in agreement. Jade smiled at Tori's point of outsolving the police. It had been stressful and a little scary, sure, but in the end it made a great story.

"And Amber and Mike are in prison under constant watch," Robbie said. "We should use this time to have fun and celebrate."

"To mystery-solving!" Tori shouted, holding up her lemonade.

"Mystery-solving!" everyone cheered, raising their lemonade as well.

Drinking her lemonade, Jade decided to forget about the past year. No more worrying about mysteries or crimes or murder. Just celebrating the fact that she, along with her friends, had solved a huge problem in the crime/murder department. Tori turned on some music. Everyone began to randomly dance around and jump on the furniture, having their own little six-people-party bash. Jade laughed at Beck's ridiculous dancing, and even danced a little herself. But amongst all the celebration and fun, she couldn't get past the feeling of someone watching her, waiting to attack. Like a wolf stalking a deer. In the back of her mind nagged the thought: _Is it all really over? _


	2. 2 Cat's Dream

_A/N:_

_Howdy! Only chapter 2? Wow. Omg! Thank you so much for the eight awesome reviews and the two reviews on the epilogue of What You Did Last Summer! Every single review was great and you all wanted me to update soon, continue, add some Cabbie and/or Bade. (Which I will definitely be adding! I LOVE Bade and Cabbie is a good second.) So here is the next chapter! I don't have a good idea for this chapter and it could be short… I might just jump into the good stuff! Sorry if it seems rushed and I feel so guilty about my terribly long author notes! Thanks for putting up with my ramblings!_

* * *

Jade set her tray of food on the lunch table, setting down her bag and sitting down. As people walked by, they waved at her and even smiled. This had been going on for quite some time since the mystery solving and stuff like that. Andre had been right, people were treating them different. It seemed odd to Jade, who was used to cold or frightened stares coming her way. She knew it'd take some time to get used to until the whole hero thing wore off.

Tori and Cat approached the table, sitting down with their lunches. Robbie, Andre, and Beck were already seated when Jade had come. Cat sat next to Robbie on the end and Tori sat between Andre and Beck. Jade sat on the other end next to Beck.

"How weird is this?" Tori started. "People are seriously treating us different."

"Very weird," Jade agreed right away.

"They're treating us like heroes and higher-class people," Beck pointed out. "We're still the same, right? All we did was solve a murder mystery."

"Yeah, one that professionals couldn't figure out over eight years. They're specially trained and equipped. Us average teenagers solved it in one week," Andre explained.

"I still can't believe it," Robbie said, "everything."

Words of agreement were passed along the table. Jade took a sip of coffee, looking around at her friends. They were all taking some time to eat their food before the next conversation came up. Jade frowned when she noticed Cat. The usual spunky and hyper redhead had her arms folded on the table, supporting her head. Her face was almost… sad. She hadn't touched a morsel of food. Robbie seemed to notice this too.

"Something wrong?" Robbie asked softly.

Cat shrugged, straightening up. "I don't know," she deadpanned. "Just… I had this bad dream last night. About the camping and Amber."

Jade sighed to herself. Cat still hadn't gotten over Amber, really. The murderous girl who had befriended Cat from square one. Cat seemed to really have liked her, and she was crushed and confused when Amber revealed about killing her friends and lying to them. Cat had even begun to scream at her in anger, which was indeed a _very _rare thing for Cat to do.

"What happened in your dream?" Jade asked, sounding calm and concerned.

Cat thought for a second. "Well, Amber was talking to me. And she kept telling me the lie about the fake Amber girl. She kind of tried to kill me, saying it had barely started. And then the spirits of the other dead teenagers, Jacob and Julia, were following me. They told me that it wasn't over and that they'd get revenge or something like that. Then a random puzzle appeared. I love puzzles, so I tried to finish it. The puzzle had our faces and the others' faces on it. Every time I tried to put in a piece, it wouldn't fit and the faces would laugh." Finishing her story, Cat looked up, confused.

Jade's brow furrowed in thought. Her friends seemed confused, thinking it all through. Somehow it didn't seem like any other nightmare. This dream was almost an omen. A sign. A message.

"It's almost like the dream was trying to tell us something," Jade thought aloud. "Doesn't every dream have a meaning? What could Cat's dream be telling us?"

"Maybe Julia and Jacob are seeking vengeance," Tori said. "For Amber killing them. Or they want to do something to us."

"Like what?" Beck questioned. "We don't even know them! What quarrel could they possibly have with any of us?"

"Vega found Julia's body," Jade stated. "Maybe Julia is mad at her."

Tori faced Jade. "Jacob was your second cousin! Maybe he has something against your family."

"Touché," Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe Amber is back," Andre suggested.

Everyone turned toward him, shocked.

"But she's in jail now," Tori protested.

"But in the dream Amber told Cat that it barely started," Andre said.

"Well what does that mean?" Cat asked. "What started?"

After a long silence, Jade broke it with a single word. The answer they all know but were afraid to jinx out loud. "Revenge."


	3. 3 Another Message

_A/N:_

_Okay, the previous chapter I wrote at 10:30 at night and I freaked myself out. Hahaha. I read in the author note of another story that Tori Saves Beck and Jade will be the episode after Wanko's Warehouse. And that Wanko's Warehouse will be airing September 22nd (which is true) but I'm pretty sure that there is another episode or two, possibly three, between Wanko's and Beck and Jade. But if the chance that it could be the episode after Wanko's, then Tori Saves Beck and Jade will be airing September 29th. I'm still a little confused on it. _

_But here is the next chapter! Eleven reviews and we're only on chapter two? Keep it up! I've had stories where it was three reviews for four chapters. Sad, kinda. And sixty-two reviews for What You Did Last Summer. Gee, I love you guys._

* * *

Popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, Jade sat on the floor in front of the Vega's couch. Cat sat next to her, her back also propped up against the couch. The redhead occasionally leaned over to take a handful of popcorn. Tori would reach down from her spot on the couch and do the same. All three pairs of eyes were glues to the TV, watching the movie The Scissoring. Jade had already seen this movie many times, but it never failed to give her at least a good jump of surprise.

Rain poured outside, accompanying the claps of thunder. Lightning would sometimes light up the night sky, turning everything bright for a second or two. The glare of the movie lit up most of the room, thought along with lightning the room was almost as bright as it was with the lights on. The digital kitchen clock showed 11:43.

"We're out of popcorn," Cat stated, scooping up the last pieces.

"I'll go get more," Tori said.

She grabbed the popcorn bowl and sauntered into the kitchen. The microwave popped as the kernels cooked. Jade and Cat waited. Jade stared at the television, engrossed in the movie. Suddenly, the screen grew fuzzy, as if salt and pepper were having a war on the TV. The sound of the movie faded to a loud continuous ruffling sound.

"Tori! The TV is broken!" Jade called, covering her ears.

Tori returned, setting down the fresh bowl of buttery popcorn. She frowned at the TV. "Maybe the storm is…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the screen went completely black and the noise was gone. A letter appeared in bright yellow on the screen. The letter W. As if someone was typing, more letters began to appear, forming words then a sentence. Jade's heart stopped with dread and fear as the girls read the sentence out loud.

"WE STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID THAT SUMMER."


	4. 4 Breaking the News

_A/N:_

_Hello! I don't know when I updated last but it feels like a long time ago. So here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everybody!_

_And, Deceive The Rainbow, of course I knew. Mwuhahahahaha. ;)_

Jade walked into school, putting the things she did not need until later in her locker. She shut her locker door to find her redheaded friend standing before her. Cat's face looked distraught and worried. The usual playful gleam in her eyes was gone.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Jade asked, concerned for her best friend.

Cat sniffled. "I had another dream last night, a really bad one."

"What was it about?"

Cat shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. It makes me scared to think about it." She paused. "We have to tell the boys about the sleepover two nights ago."

Jade nodded. They hadn't told the guys yet. Ever since the message on the TV two nights ago, the girls had been acting frightened and paranoid. The boys seemed to have picked up on it and would want answers very soon.

"Okay, I'll tell Beck. You can tell Robbie," Jade said. "Tell Tori to talk with Andre about it."

Cat nodded and ran off. Jade sighed and leant her back against her locker in thought. She thought about the night of the sleepover. It felt like someone had been… watching her. And the fact of someone hacking into the cable and putting up the message seemed amazing and almost impossible. Jade smirked. According to the last month, it seemed anything could happen at any time. Her heart dropped when she considered the possible people who sent the message. At once the name popped into her head. Amber. The devil blonde who killed her own friends, betrayed Jade's, and kidnapped Ethan, Jade, and Beck. She was locked up in prison with her partner-in-crime, Mike. _How could they have broken out? _Jade asked herself.

"Hey," Beck greeted, approaching her. Jade stared at the floor, rarely blinking. "Jade?" he said, a bit louder.

Jade blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"Whatcha doin?" Beck asked.

"I'm thinking," Jade said. "And you made me forget what I was thinking about!" She paused, taking a breath. "I need to tell you something."

Beck's face grew serious. "What?"

"A couple nights ago, Cat and I had a sleepover at Tori's house with her. We were watching a movie when the TV started freaking out. Then a message appeared on the screen.

"Oh no. Don't…"

"It said: we still know what you did that summer."

Beck put his face in his hands. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I don't know for sure. These past few days it felt like we were being watched. And then Cat had that dream… now another message. Amber and Mike obviously aren't done with us just yet."

"Yeah…"

Jade's voice trailed off in thought. Beck slid down the lockers until he was sitting on the floor. She slid down the lockers as well, sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. It seemed that the plotting of Amber could never get away from them. Jade knew in her gut that they'd be back. Mike and Amber had perfect reason to kill every one of Jade's friends. And due to Amber's hatred for Jade and Jacob West, Jade felt like she'd be the first to go.

_A/N:_

_I know it was short, but I didn't have a good idea. And even though it was so short, this chapter was important. The next chapter will be longer. It will be about Amber, Mike, Julia, Jacob, and Cat's dream. By the way, any guesses on what her dream was in this one?_


	5. 5 Prom

_A/N:_

_Chapter five! Has anyone read my story 1,000 Picks? Anyway, here is another chapter. Probably the moment you've all been waiting for…_

_And to BADE, so do I! I'll be sure to put some extra Amber + Jade. Hehehe. _

"Class dismissed!" Sikowitz announced, getting his bag and exiting through the window.

Jade watched him climb through the window and stroll through the bushes. She shook her head, confused by her teacher's oddity, and followed her friends out of the classroom. Beck put his arm around her shoulder, walking her to her locker. Jade realized that they'd split up from their friends along the way. She shrugged and opened her locker.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jade asked.

Beck smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Do I need a reason?"

"Yes," Jade joked.

"Okay. I was thinking about if you'd want to go to the Prom with me."

This caught her of guard. Prom? Tori had planned another one for this year. She'd known that it was tomorrow, and had been hoping he'd ask her, but somehow this still shocked her.

"Prom?" Jade choked out.

"Yeah." Beck's face began to grow uncertain. "I thought since I couldn't go last year, we'd go together this year."

"Yeah, of course. Why didn't you ask me earlier? Andre already asked Tori."

Beck took Jade's hand. "I guess I was nervous."

Jade smiled. Beck knew what to say, he always did. She looked forward to meeting him at the Prom. The bell rang; Beck let go of her hand and began to walk to his next class, winking at her over his shoulder. Jade was about to head to her next class, when her redheaded friend approached her. Cat bounced, clapping her hands and squealing.

"What is it before you explode?" Jade asked.

"Robbie just asked me to Prom!" Cat said.

"Oh my god! What did you say?"

Cat nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

"I knew it!" Jade hugged her friend. "Beck just asked me out, too."

"Yay! It's tomorrow."

"I know."

Cat giggled. "Okay. Bye!" She scampered off.

* * *

Jade stood at the edge of the crowd, looking for her boyfriend. It was the night of Prom. Students danced, talked, and laughed under the stars. Some students sang karaoke on the balcony above the asphalt. Lights were strung almost everywhere, casting rainbow lights.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed.

Jade turned around to face him. He looked so handsome. His hair was perfect, as usual. He wore a nice black-and-white suit, almost like a tux.

"You look amazing," he complimented, eyeing Jade's royal blue dress and matching hair streaks and bracelet.

"Thanks," Jade said awkwardly.

Beck thought for a second. "I'll go get us some punch." He disappeared into the crowd.

"Aw, so cute together," someone said behind Jade. The familiarity of the voice made Jade's blood run cold. "He _is _handsome. You're a very lucky girl, Jade West."

Jade clenched her fists, whipping around. Sure enough, she found herself staring at none other than Amber Klay.


	6. 6 Prom Wrecker

_A/N:_

_Hiya! Did everyone enjoy the last chapter? Amber is finally back! After me stalling for four chapters. Haha. I feel so guilty about the short chapters. I'll try to make this one longer._

_And to BADE, the Amber and Jade face-off you requested, I actually wanted that to be in this chapter. It's like you read my mind! Hehehe, we'll see what happens. _

"Amber?" Jade shouted, partly to be heard over the music.

"Duh!" Amber said. She smiled and circled Jade. "So good to see my old friend again." She'd always had a knack for singling out Jade.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?"

"Whoa, slow down the questions! I just thought I'd stop by."

"You creep. Why do you always…"

Beck's voice came from behind Jade. "I got the punch." He handed a drink to Jade. His gaze traveled toward Amber, speechless.

"Hey, Beck," Amber said. "I was just talking with Jade."

"She's a psycho," Jade whispered, half-joking.

"I heard that!" Amber snapped.

"Are you seven? _I heard that!_" Jade mocked. "Yeah, I'm really scared." This was partly true.

"Jade… don't do it," Beck insisted, knowing her tendency to pick fights would get her hurt this time.

"Fine. I won't," Jade mumbled, taking a sip of punch.

Amber shrugged. "I will." She forcefully shoved Jade, making the girl spill her drink and land heavily on the asphalt. Amber smiled. "That was fun." With that, she walked away.

Beck helped Jade up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Jade stared angrily toward where Amber disappeared to.

"I told you not to pick fights. Now look what it did to you!"

"I said I'm fine, Beck." Jade paused. "Why does she do that to me?"

"You're a lot alike. And Amber seems to have something against that Jacob guy," Beck reasoned.

"Yeah." Jade didn't seem to have anything more to say.

"Let's forget about Amber for now. We're supposed to be having a good time."

Jade smiled, she knew he was right. He always seemed to be. It was Prom; they should be dancing and laughing together. And that's exactly what they did. Once again, Beck pulled out some ridiculous dance moves that never failed to make Jade laugh. Jade bumped into someone and turned around to see who it was. It was her spunky redheaded best friend.

"Hey," Cat said.

"Hey, Cat," Jade replied. "Havin fun?"

Cat giggled. "Yeah. Robbie's so sweet. I still can't believe I'm at Prom with him!"

"He asked you last year, right?"

"Yes, but I was with Tug then."

Jade frowned, _Tug? _"Tug… spinning hat, charred jacket?"

"That's him. Robbie thought I was lying to him about Tug." Cat seemed hurt.

"Forget about that. Robbie knows you never lied; he's with you right now!"

"You're right. Tug was never-"

Cat was interrupted by screams and confused murmurs. A loud, high-pitched noise rang out. Beck tapped Jade's shoulder, pointing to a large screen on the balcony. Creepy images flashed on the screen as the screeching sound got louder.

"Jade!" Jade turned around to see an angry Tori and Andre approaching her. "Jade!" Tori called again. "Turn off the creepy video!"

"It wasn't me this time!" Jade said, covering her ears from the sound.

"Who was it then?"

"Maybe it was Amber."

"Amber!" Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre shouted at the same time.

"Yeah. She talked to me and Beck a few minutes ago. She escaped somehow," Jade explained.

Suddenly the video stopped, everything went black. No lights, no music, just the darkness of the night.

"And now she cut the power!" Tori exclaimed. "Great, just great."

Cat gasped. "Hey, l-look at the screen again."

Everyone turned toward the screen. It showed an achingly familiar image now, one of Jacob West and Julia Simon. Their faces were unlike the ones on the computer screen, where Jade had last seen them. The faces were now much paler, eerier, and almost… ghostly.

"Are we the only ones that can see the screen is on?" Beck asked. "Look around."

Jade looked around. Students complained and whispered about the power outage. Some began to leave. Jade reached out, stopping a girl walking past her.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "The power is gone! No music, no videos, no lights, no Prom. Duh."

"But the screen is still going," Cat insisted.

The girl looked to the screen, then back to them. "Are you sick or something? The screen is black. We lost power." She shrugged off Jade's hand and hurried away.

"We _are _the only ones who can see it," Robbie stated.

Jade nodded, her gaze flicking back to the screen, back to the ghostly faces of Julia and Jacob. The same message appeared on the screen, covering the faces in bright yellow text. **WE STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID THAT SUMMER. **

_A/N:_

_Creepy! What'd ya think? _

_(The AmberxJadeness has only begun… mwuhaha.) _


	7. 7 Cat's Second Dream

_A/N:_

_Hello! I hate leaving you guys waiting for days for the next chapter, and everyone is quick to review, so I update almost daily. That's why my pudates come so fast. And how was school, everyone? Yesterday was my first day back. Ugh. Only nine more months to go! Well, enough of me rambling on. Here's the next chapter! Lots going on! _

Jade stood at the Vega's front door, irritated and tapping her foot as she waited for Tori to answer the door. She was still in her Prom dress, as she and Beck had just gotten back. The Prom was great, of course until Amber decided to make and appearance. After the creepy scene with the power-outage and the message on the screen, people began to leave. Yet again Tori had failed at having a decent Prom; Jade smirked at the fact.

"Hey," Tori said, opening the door. "Everyone's inside. Come in." She turned and walked to the couch, sitting beside Andre.

Jade sat on the floor next to Cat, who was eating some licorice. Tori and Andre sat on the couch while Robbie and Beck sat on the other. The air almost buzzed with confusion and anger.

"You mad too?" Cat asked, pouting somewhat.

"Yeah," Jade said, leaning against the couch as Beck began to rub her neck. "Amber's really ticking us off."

Cat nodded. "Uh-huh. Hey, want some licorice?"

"Sure. Where'd you get it?"

Cat giggled and smiled, taking a bite of licorice. Jade thought for a moment, then suddenly lost her appetite.

"Uh… I don't want some anymore," Jade said awkwardly.

Tori jutted in, trying to switch topics. "So, how was the Prom?"

Everyone shrugged, muttering things about the Prom going well until Amber showed up. Jade kept her mouth shut, fighting the urge to put down Tori's efforts at a good Prom.

"How did Amber get out of jail?" Tori asked.

"There's lots of ways," Jade murmured. All eyes turned toward her. "What? I've seen a lot of crime shows. Vega's dad is a cop, she should know these things."

"What about the message on the screen?" Robbie asked. "Why would Amber come back and what more could she want to do to us?"

"She wants to kill me, that's for sure. The girl despises me," Jade pointed out. "She has something against my second cousin. As for the rest of you, you're all my friends, so maybe she wants to hurt me by getting to you guys." This seemed like a logical reason.

"True," Beck agreed. "She's always had something against Jade."

Andre brought up the other question, "But what about the message on the screen? We still know what you did that summer. The faces of Jacob and Julia…"

This puzzled them. Everyone was silent at the moment, thinking. Jade noticed Cat picking at a fingernail, her eyes focused on the floor. The redhead was obviously being quiet about something.

"Cat?" Jade asked. "You're being really quiet."

Cat looked up. "Um, yeah. Just thinking about… things."

"Dream things?" Jade asked. This roused everybody's attention.

"A dream?" Andre asked. "Another one?"

Cat nodded. "Yep. I had another nightmare, the night after my first nightmare. It was about Amber and stuff. I dreamt the same dream as the night before, but Julia and Jacob were chasing all of us. Julia was yelling at Tori for disturbing her body. And she was yelling at Jade for dumping her in the lake; Amber was fighting with Jacob. And Amber said that Jade would pay for what Jacob did. Then a shadow of a man appeared, and Amber, Julia, and Jacob ran away. Then I woke up," Cat finished.

"Sounds like they're scared of that man and his shadow," Andre said.

"And Julia probably wants to hurt me," added Tori.

Jade rolled her eyes, "So? I'm the one everyone is after. Amber, Julia, even Jacob! They all want to kill me!"


	8. 8 Jamberfull!

_A/N: _

_Hey! It feels like I haven't updated in forever. I've just had some bad writer's block for this chapter, and I've had school. Ugh. The teacher was taking role call in science and some kid in my class had the last name of Vega, some random girl muttered under her breath "like Tori Vega from Victorious?" I looked at her like O_o_

_Haha, anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comin!_

Why? It was all that could be asked. Why did Amber hate her? Why was Amber back? Why did those faces appear on the screen at the Prom? Why, in Cat's dream, did they run away from the shadow of the man? Why did everyone want to hurt her? Jade didn't know. It hurt not only her head to think about it. She sat against her locker, thinking the whole thing through.

"Thinking about something?" came the familiar voice. Amber slid down the lockers, sitting next to Jade.

Somehow, Jade was not phased. She simply nodded. "Yep, thinking, thinking, thinking."

Amber opened her mouth, as if to say something. After hesitation she asked, "Why haven't you called the police yet? I'm an escaped prisoner and murderer, Tori's _dad_ is a policeman. Why?"

"Don't forget kidnapper," Jade added. "And… I don't know. I guess we've been so busy trying to figure things out." She hesitated. "Why is everyone after me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your idea was to dump Julia in the lake! There are many other reasons but, if you hadn't told everyone to drown Julia, none of this would be happening."

"Duh. It's my fault." Jade did a mental face-palm. "But… who was the man?"

"What man?"

"Cat had a dream. You, Jacob, and Julia saw the shadow of a man and ran away."

Amber stared at Jade, wide-eyed. "Him? Did he see us in the dream?" Her voice was faster, as if she were anxious or scared.

"I don't know..."

"He can't find us. No, he's dead." Amber seemed to be talking to herself. "He's gone. We killed him."

"You killed him?" Jade asked, surprised.

Amber got up. "I have to go."

Jade gripped Amber's arm, spinning her around. "Wait! I still have questions."

"Like what?" Amber snapped.

"Well… like… what about Jacob?" Jade started, quite awkwardly. "I mean… I'm related to him, you hate me, and you seem to hate him even more. It's like you are using me for revenge on what he did."

"Jacob? We dated. He cheated on me with some other girls. Even Julia." Her voice grew sadder, more distant. "He loved me, he did. But he was dating my best friend at the same time then dumped me for her."

"That's why you killed both of them?" Jade asked, finally understanding the big problem of Julia's and Jacob's deaths.

Amber nodded firmly. "Yes. But I regret killing them… him, at least."

"Wow. He cheated on you and broke your heart. It's not worth it. You did yourself and a lot of other girls a big favor." _Overly attached girlfriend, much? _Jade thought, smirking.

"Why are you smiling?" Amber hissed.

"I don't know. Why do you still care about Jacob? Isn't he a complete player?"

"Don't say that!" Amber's eyes were filled with rage. She pulled out something from her boot… a green pocketknife.

"What's your deal?" Jade asked, sincerely confused. "No wonder he dumped you, you overly attached psycho!"

That sent Amber over the edge. She let out a scream, throwing the knife. The blade whistled past Jade, clipping her shoulder and sticking into one of the locker vents.

"Ow!" Jade shouted, cupping her shoulder.

"You're gonna get it!" Amber screeched, retrieving the knife.

Jade turned the other way, starting to run. Her heart filled with relief at the sight of her friends. They walked down the main steps, watching the girls in fear and confusion. Amber threw her pocketknife again, missing Jade.

"Come on! Fight!" Amber challenged. "Say something like that about him one more time. I dare you."

"He's dead… get over him!" Jade said, not realizing her mistake.

Amber ran for Jade in fury. Beck and Andre ran, blocking her and holding her back. Tori took the pocketknife and hid it in her bag. The bell rang, like a bell ending a boxing match. Amber seemed to have calmed down. She stood, staring at Jade, her fists balled.

Her voice was chillingly calm when she said, "Know this, Jade West; Jade and her friends. We'll get you. Horrible things will happen. It'll haunt you, forever. Literally."


	9. 9 Hauntings?

_A/N: _

_Heeeellllooo. Thanks SO much for the outstanding reviews! They mean a lot. I'm happy to see that you are all enjoying my story! It's a lot of fun writing it. Sorry for any typos in this chapter and others, my computer keeps lagging! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. 'Nuff said._

_And shoutout/thank you to curly1221, for leaving me countless reviews! Each one is awesome. Thanks so much. You rock. No, you boulder. That's how awesome you are! :D_

Jade sat at the lunch table with Cat. The sun was high in the sky, yet the shade of the balcony subtracted from the hot temperature. Jade picked at her fries, not in the mood to eat. She wasn't hungry and hadn't been for the last day. Amber's words rang in her mind, about haunting and payback. Jade covered her ears, willing the words to disappear. Every time she thought about the look in Amber's eyes and the way she'd spoken the phrase, it gave Jade chills. Something _was_ creepy wrong with that girl, yes, already established.

Another thing creeping Jade out, the movie she and Cat had watched the other night. Cat's parents were taking her brother to some "special" camp, and would be gone for hours. The redhead had spent the night at Jade's house. The girls, at two AM, were sitting glued to the television, watching Faces of Death. A horror movie, much past the rating R, banned in several countries for real-life violence, horror, gore, and other reasons. Not a good call on the girls' part, after the deal with Amber.

"Hey," Tori greeted, coming to the table with Robbie, Andre, and Beck.

Jade and Cat jumped at Tori's words. Cat even shrieked and hid under the table. Tori bent down, looking at Cat. "What's wrong?" Tori asked; Cat began to crawl out of hiding.

Jade let out a shaky breath. "Do not scare us like that!"

Beck sat down, pulling an arm around Jade. "What's the matter?" His voice sounded soft and genuinely concerned.

"We had a sleepover and watch Faces of Death," Cat whispered.

Jade nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. Banned in almost every country and one of the scariest movies known to man."

"Why would you two watch a movie like that, especially with what's been going on?" Andre asked. The girls were silent.

"How's your arm?" Beck asked, referring to Jade's cut shoulder.

Jade shrugged, then winced.

"What was Amber talking about?" Robbie pondered out loud, randomly. "With the whole 'haunting' thing? And what did she mean by 'we'll get you'?"

"Don't say haunting!" Tori said, slapping her hands over her ears.

"Why?"

"Because… Last night I had a dream about Julia. Well, not her exactly, her ghost. And when I woke up, I swear I saw her ghost. Just this misty pale version of her; she looked like when I found her in the woods that summer. Covered in scrapes and mud."

Everyone stared, eyes wide, jaws drooping. "You saw her ghost?" Beck asked.

Tori nodded, swallowing a piece of hamburger. "I did! I only saw it for a second, then I blinked a few times, because I thought I was imagining it. She hissed or something and when I opened my eyes she was gone."

Andre joined in the conversation, "Hold up. So… you saw Julia's ghost. And, just yesterday, Amber told us that they'd get us. They'd haunt us forever."

Jade's stomach fell in realization. "When Amber said 'we' she meant her, Julia, and Jacob. And haunting forever… means Julia's and Jacob's ghosts will…"

"No. Don't say it that way," Tori said. "You can't be sure that's what she meant."

Jade nodded. "I'm not sure. I'm positive."

_A/N:_

_Short chapter, sorta. But very important. Review! _


	10. 10 Too Late For Regrets

_A/N:_

_Hi people! Not much to say other than two things. 1 I know my chapters have been very short, I'm sorry! I'm working on making longer chapters. And 2 Mark your calendars! The new episode of Victorious is here in about two weeks! September 22nd! And more to come after that one. 3 (okay, I lied. More than two things to say here) it's 9/11, the eleventh anniversary of the crash of the Twin Towers. So just a short note on that. Myself and millions of others will be praying for the victims and families of the accident. Hope every stays safe and that we don't see another disaster like that one._

Jade stood in the shower, letting the warm water soothe her as she rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair. Stopping the water, she got out, dried herself of, and pulled on some clothes for the night. Her hands groped through the drawers in her bathroom, searching for a brush. She found a comb and lightly ran it through her hair.

She looked up at her reflection in the mirror, speechless. Steam had collected on the glass due to the warm water of the shower. But it was what had been written that made her blood run cold. Traced on the mirror in large scraggly letters was the phrase "WE STILL KNOW!" In smaller letters, right below the text, were two letters. -J&J.

Jade, holding back a scream, ran to get her phone. She rushed into the kitchen, grabbing her phone off the table. Fear pounding through her, she began to look through her contacts.

"What's the rush?"

The voice made Jade freeze. She slowly turned around. A girl with blonde hair and menacing green eyes stood at the kitchen counter, munching on a Fruit Pocket. Amber smiled and gave a wave, taking another bite of the snack. Jade shuddered. It was definitely creepy how calm Amber was. Calm. That's how murders and criminals always seemed to be in the movies. Calm, relaxed, perfectly panned, as if they knew they could get away with it.

"I'm calling the cops," Jade warned, raising her Pearphone.

Amber put down the Fruit Pocket, making a pouty face. "Because of me? Why?" She approached Jade, taking a strand of her wet hair and twirling it. "I thought we were becoming… friends."

Jade snatched back her hair. "Friends? Yeah, right! And stop it with the calm creepy stuff. It's… creepy." _Captain Obvious!_ Jade scolded herself.

"We still know, Jade."

"I know that, we all do. We'll all know it, forever."

"I told you. I told you we'd haunt you. The message on your mirror barely got us started." Amber's eyes seamed to glow. "Worse things are coming. To you and your friends." Amber laughed. "I'm glad we aren't friends, I don't want that terror in my life."

"Neither do we," Jade said through clenched teeth. "Nobody would."

"Of course they wouldn't. But now you've all been saddled with the situation. Deal with it! If you hadn't told everybody to put Julia's body in the lake, we would not be in this pickle."

"Tori found her body in the first place! Why not blame her?"

"We are, Julia especially. But she found the body by unfortunate chance. We can't change or decide on those things, can we? Yet you let them dump the body in that lake. That was _your decision_. You could have thought and stopped yourself. Think about it."

Jade closed her eyes in frustration. "I have! It's all I've been doing lately. I regret it… everything about this."

Amber smiled evilly. "Too late for regrets, Jade West."

Jade's phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down at it; Tori was calling. Amber raised an eyebrow, almost daring Jade to answer the phone. Pressing the 'Accept Call' button, Jade fixed her eyes on Amber.

"Jade?" Tori asked, sounding urgent.

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this… Just, weird things are happening here."

"What things?"

"Like, objects randomly falling over. And the lights at my place keep bugging out. Same with TV sound or radio. My mom called our cable company, but they said nothing should be wrong."

"Hi!" this person's voice was different from Tori's. It was high-pitched and full of innocent delight.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Hello, Cat. You're at Tori's?"

"Yepperoo," Cat chimed. "Mr. Gradstein made us work together on a project, so we're doing it at her house. But weird things keep happening."

"I know. Maybe it's just a power-shortage around the area. My power's weird too," Jade lied. Her house's power seemed to be just fine. But Cat seemed scared when talking about the power and strange happenings. "Anything else?" Jade questioned, biting her fingernail.

Tori hesitated. "Um… yes. We got another message."

Jade's breath caught in her throat. She knew what the message was. Her stomach fell at the knowledge. "I gotta go," she muttered, hanging up the phone. She stared at Amber, full of cold accusation and inwardly cursing herself for causing the whole trouble in the first place.

Amber smiled again, a wide eerie smile. As if reading her thoughts, she uttered "Told you it's too late for regrets."

_A/N:_

_So sorry about how short this one was! Longer chapters on the way!_


	11. 11 Shadow of a Man

_A/N: _

_HI! I know I have not updated in a long time, sorry! I was busy with school and stuff after school but I've finally got a few hours to myself now. Hehehe. So, before the chapter, thank you so so so much for every single review you have all left on the story. They mean a ton and I enjoy reading every one of them. _

"She was right," Tori said blankly, "we're being haunted." She rested her chin on her arms, her arms folded on the lunch table.

"It's scary," Cat whispered, picking at some salad. "Amber said it would happen forever. I don't want to be haunted forever." She looked frightened.

"How do we stop it?" Andre asked. "Come on, there's got to be a way."

"Yeah. At least some weakness…" Robbie chimed in.

"Wait a sec. Cat, in your dream, Amber, Julia, and Jacob ran away because they saw a man. Right?" Jade asked.

"Just his shadow," Cat pointed out.

Jade thought for a moment. "When I was talking with Amber the other day, I mentioned that part. About the man in Cat's dream. And the girl started freaking out. She was mumbling things about how he was dead and couldn't get them anymore, that she killed him."

Beck spoke, "So all we need to do is find out who this guy was, and maybe scare Amber and the others somehow."

"What would scaring them accomplish?" Tori asked. "We scare them and make them vow to leave all of us alone?" she suggested jokingly.

"Yep," Jade said, taking a sip of her drink.

Tori looked confused and surprised. "Okay… well… how would we scare them?"

"I don't know! First, we have to figure out who the chiz this man is. Then we can go from there."

Robbie cracked a smile. "I'll look it up right now on my Pearpad." He pulled out his giant Pearpad and began typing on the screen. Everyone groaned. "Don't act like you don't think it's awesome," Robbie said.

"We aren't acting," Andre muttered, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Alright," Robbie stated, "I've got some possibilities. First is the guy in his thirties from the murder victim page where we first looked up Amber, Julia, and Jacob."

Jade perked up. Of course! She remembered that guy. Black-brown hair, cold hazel eyes, no smile on his tan face. Robbie showed everyone the picture; it matched Jade's memory of his appearance perfectly. Cat gasped.

"I think that's him!" Cat said, pointing to the screen with a fork. Food from the utensil splattered onto the table. "I remember now! The guy in my dream looked like that one."

"Great. We got our guy," Andre said.

Robbie frowned at the screen. "It says he wasn't murdered, though."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, it says that, in 2004, they found his body next to a road. He was seriously hurt and they thought he'd been murdered, judging by his injuries. But he was taken to a hospital, recovered, and now he lives in some mental home because when he was in the hospital he kept talking about some crazy teenager killing people and he claimed to be dead." Robbie finished.

"That's so weir-" Beck started.

"Wait!" Tori interrupted. "What did the girl look like?"

Robbie tapped his Pearpad a few times. "Uh, he said that the girl was around fifteen and had blonde hair. She was, apparently, stabbing him over and over telling him that he hadn't seen anything and that she was going to kill him."

"That girl was Amber," Jade said immediately. "I know it."

"So now that we know everything," Tori began, "all we have to do is find him and get Amber and her people and scare them."


	12. 12 I Still Know

_A/N:_

_Hey hey! Sorry about not updating in a long time. I've been busy with school and so much homework and even tests already. Did anyone see the new Victorious? I loved it. Sorry to leave you off on a sad note, but, before we start the chapter… this could be the last one. Maybe I'll post an epilogue or another actual chapter but, other than that, everything's pretty much done. _

"I _still_ don't see why we're going to some mental ward," Amber scoffed, resting her head against the car window. "Those places are full of lunatics. It's ridiculous."

"Maybe we're taking you home, lunatic," Jade muttered.

"What?" Amber snapped. "Say that again, I dare you!"

"Fine. I said maybe…"

"Hey!" Tori jutted in, turning around from the passenger seat. "Can we just be quiet until we get there? No arguing?"

Amber and Jade exchanged a look, then looked away from each other. Jade sighed and went over the plan in her head. They were taking Amber to the mental ward where the guy was, she'd see him and get scared, somehow they'd make Amber swear (out of fear) to leave them all alone. Then what? Amber would go to prison again, under more alert watch. It all sounded good to Jade, yet she wasn't clear on how they'd pull it off.

Jade glanced at Amber. Over all this time, everyone had told her she was a lot like Amber. But, how? They _looked_ nothing alike. Maybe a somewhat similar taste in clothing… _Attitude, personality,_ thought Jade. They both had the same annoyance toward Tori, the same softness for Cat, and the usual frustrated/impatient/rude kind of flare.

"We're here," Beck announced, stopping the car.

Everyone got out, walking into the building in front of them. The entrance was neatly designed, simple and clean. White walls with a horizontal blue stripe in the middle, pale tiled floor, and a desk stood in front of the main door. It held a lady with short, curly black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hello," she said, smiling. Jade rolled her eyes.

"We're here to see…" Andre searched for the man's name.

"Chris Fol," Robbie finished.

The woman at the desk nodded. "Are you… friends of his?"

"Sort of," Amber said through gritted teeth, taking everyone by surprise.

The woman gestured down the hall. "I think he is in the cafeteria. Don't stay too long, be patient with him. His memory is very bad."

"Thanks," Tori said, leading everyone down the hall.

"It's him?" Amber asked, sounding angry and a little scared. "Why did you take me here?" She grabbed Jade's arm.

"You'll see. Now let go of me!" Jade said.

The group walked into the cafeteria. Jade searched the crowd of eating people, looking for a dark-haired middle-aged man with cold hazel eyes. She finally found him; he was eating alone at a far table near a window. She nudged Tori, pointing to the man.

"Be right back," Tori said, walking toward the man.

Jade looked over her shoulder at Amber. The girl looked shocked; her eyes were wide in fear and confusion. She knew this guy… how?

Tori was talking to Chris, and she pointed to the group. The man looked so confused, of course, until his gaze landed on Amber. His eyes bugged out of his head in surprise, and he stood up quickly, heading for Amber.

"Her! Her!" he shouted, pointing a plastic spoon at Amber. "I know you! You killed them, tried to kill me!"

Amber gasped and took off. The man began to chase her. Jade and Cat held back Amber, while Andre and Beck stopped Chris.

"What was that for?" Amber demanded. "What is_ this _for?" Fear shook in her voice.

"Say you'll leave us alone," Cat told Amber, still gripping the girl's arm.

Amber wriggled furiously. "What! So you're peer-pressuring me into…"

"Leave these kids alone, Amber," Chris said, suddenly calm and serious. "I know what you've done. They've had enough."

Amber looked shocked. "T-that's impossible. You lost your memory. You know nothing!"

"I know everything, everything you did. I remember now. You on that summer night, camping with your friends. The screams. The stabbings. I saw it. That's why you went for me next."

Amber, and everyone else, was speechless. Chris hesitated, clearing his throat.

"Get lost, Amber. Go to that prison-hole you belong in. And remember, I still know what you did that summer."

_A/N:_

_Ooooh! Longer chapter…ish. I tried to lengthen it. This one was really fun to write. And, yes, before you mourn the end of this story I will post an epilogue later today. Review please! And PM me any ideas you have for my next story!_


End file.
